


The bravest warrior

by Nicollie



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis/Porthos - Freeform, Constance/Aramis, Constance/d'Artagnan - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollie/pseuds/Nicollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance and d'Artagnan have lost the others during an attack from robbers. Can they defeat them? And what happens if one of them get hurt? Or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bravest warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about my favourite character of all time: Constance Bonacieux! And of course also some of my favourite musketeers ;)  
> There is no love relationship between Constance and Aramis in this one, just a friendship!
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion, so leave a message :D  
> Enjoy reading!

She was laying on the cold ground. She was shivering all over her body. She knew she had to get up but she couldn’t find the strength. After a few attempts she was able to lift her head. Her hair had gone out of her pinned up hairdo during the fight and were hanging in front of her eyes so her sight was blocked. She didn’t really remember anything from the fight, only that she and d’Artagnan lost the others and they started fighting the robbers on their own. At some point she was attacked from the back and got smashed onto the ground. Then she must have passed out. The last thing she saw as… d’Artagnan getting stabbed. A cold and suffocating panic got over the brave Constance and she wanted to get up and scream his name. Unfortunately, her movements were too wild and too sudden for her wounding so she had to give up. She tried to lay very still to ease the pain she caused but it didn’t help.

Everything went black.

“Madame Bonacieux! D’Artagnan!” Aramis, Athos and Porthos were searching for their friends. They had defeated the robbers and they ran like scared dogs. Porthos was still in his “fighting-mode” so he was very restless. “Porthos! Get back to yourself. When you find madame Bonacieux she’ll think you’re also a robber if you continue acting like this.” Aramis always knew the right things to say to calm Porthos down. Athos nodded. “Now, let’s find them. We don’t know how they have come out of this fight…” The three musketeers shivered and continued. “Madame Bonacieux! D’Artagnan! Do you hear me?” Then they saw 10 robbers laying in some kind of circle. It was as if someone (or maybe 2) had fought in the middle of that circle and then beat them all. They got closer and then Porthos whispered “bloody hell.” Athos and Aramis looked in his direction and they saw what he saw. Madame Bonacieux was laying on the ground in the middle of this circle. She wasn’t moving. Aramis was the first who got to her. Constance Bonacieux laid on her stomach so he couldn’t see her face. Carefully he turned her on her back, a little afraid of what he maybe would see. “Madame Bonacieux? Can you hear me?” Athos and Porthos came closer. “Is she…” Athos didn’t want to end his question. Aramis shook his head. “I can feel her heartbeat. But it’s very weak. We need to get her out of here and get her warm. I have never felt someone this cold.” Suddenly she opened her eyes.

Constance heard voices. Well it was probably just her imagination. No here they were again. She recognized them. It was Porthos! Then she felt a strong hand turning her. Still she couldn’t get her eyes open. “Madame Bonacieux? Can you hear me?” she tried to answer, to open their eyes, to… “Is she…” No! No she wasn’t dead! Luckily, Aramis had felt her heartbeat so he knew she was alive. She was trying so hard to open her eyes that she didn’t exactly heard what Aramis said then. Finally she managed to get them open. “Aramis?” She saw his face above hers and he smiled. She managed to produce a weak smile. Then she saw the other musketeers behind Aramis. They looked very concerned. “Athos. Porthos. Thank god you’re okay.” She smiled to them and they smiled back. They seemed very relieved. She even saw Athos heave a sigh of relieve. “Come on, madame. Let’s get you to another place.” Aramis wanted to lift her but then she remembered it. “No! No wait! You have to save d’Artagnan first!” Athos approached her. “What? Where is he? What happened!” He was drawn back by Porthos and Aramis asked gently “tell us, what happened to him?” Constance had a new pain attack so she had to catch her breath first before she could tell the musketeers where their friend was. “I… I saw him getting stabbed just before I fell unconscious. Over there.” Athos and Porthos immediately ran in the direction she pointed. Aramis looked at them. “Go. He needs your help more than I do.” “Sure, ma chérie, but first I get you to a safer and warmer place.” “NO! You must promise me you go look at d’Artagnan first!” “All right, all right! Then you try to get some sleep, I’ll be right back.” Constance was satisfied. She immediately fell asleep.

Aramis saw her immediately falling asleep. He hoped that because while she was convincing him to look at d’Artagnan she confirmed she was the one who really needed the help now. Athos and Porthos could handle a stabbing wound on their own and if they really needed their help he could always have a look. He looked over his shoulder and saw Porthos and Athos lifting their young friend up. He had his hands on his side, but he was conscious and even smiled at them. You see, the young Gascon was a tough one. Porthos swung him over his shoulder and with a groan from d’Artagnan he started walking to the horses. Porthos winked when he walked past Aramis. That was enough for Aramis to know it wasn’t a life – threatening injury and that he could completely focus on madame Bonacieux. Athos came to him. “Can I help?” “Maybe you can go make a fire and collect as many blankets you can find.” Athos nodded and went into the woods to collect some firewood. Aramis lifted Constance and walked carefully to the trees where he found the softest spot on the moss and he laid her down. Then he started to examine her. “I’m very sorry, madame.” He mumbled when he had to untie her corset. Aramis immediately saw her breathing going more easy. “That damn fashion- sense from women. They can’t even breathe properly.” “Oi! What are you doing there!” He looked up and saw d’Artagnan with Porthos bent over him. “Now lay down you stubborn Gascon, I can’t take care of your wound like this.” Aramis laughed at him. “Don’t worry, she’s all yours!” He laughed even louder when he saw d’Artagnan turning red like a tomato. “But… How.. I don’t…” “Never mind! Now please stay still so Porthos can take care of your wound.” He focused on Constance again. At the first sight he could only see a wound on her leg, which was probably from a sword or something. The only thing that really concerned him now was her body temperature which was way too low. Athos came back with blankets and firewood. He laid them down next to Aramis and immediately started making a fire. Aramis wouldn’t want to move madame Bonacieux before he knew exactly what happened to her. So he walked up to d’Artagnan and Porthos. First he inspected the bandage that Porthos had put around his waist. He did a good job. “Aramis! How is she? Will she be fine?” “Calm down, d’Artagnan, I need your help first before I can say that. Have you seen what happened to madame Bonacieux?” The brave young Gascon took a deep breath. Aramis was shocked to see his eyes filling up with tears. “It’s okay, just tell us.” “I… I was fighting one of these bastards when I looked aside me and saw another robber running towards Constance… madame Bonacieux from her back. I tried to warn her but she didn’t hear me. She was completely surprised, so she was smashed to the ground. She laid so still, I thought she was dead. The robber must have thought that too because he just ran past her. I was so focused on Constance I hadn’t seen the other robber who stabbed me.” “Thank you. Now get some rest, you fought well.”

Aramis examined madame Bonacieux once again, but he couldn’t find any signs of internal bleedings. She probably did had a heavy concussion so he had to move her carefully. he wrapped all the blankets around her, but it still wasn’t enough. So he got his musketeers cape and laid it over all the blankets. Porthos and Athos did the same. That would be enough to warm her up.

Constance felt a strong and rough fabric. It was very warm and she liked it. She was still shivering but she was a lot less cold. Also the pain in her leg seemed to be less. She opened her eyes and saw a very peaceful scene. She saw Athos, Aramis and Porthos sitting around a fire and they were talking and even joking. She liked to see the musketeers in their natural habitat. They were so calm and relaxed. But then the panic came back. “Aramis? Where is he?” The scene immediately changed when they heard her soft voice. Aramis jumped up as if he had been caught with his mistress by the cardinal and walked over to her. “How are you feeling, madame?” “I’m fine. Where is he?” Aramis had to smile to hear the impatience in her voice. “He’s right over there, asleep. He’ll be fine.” Constance sighed of relieve. “Can I see him?” Aramis shook his head. “He’s asleep and you can’t move. Just have a little more patience, my dear.” “I’m fine! I’m sure I can stand.” She already tried to get up but Aramis put a strong hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back. “As your doctor I can’t allow that. You have to get some more rest first, and when you’ve eaten something, you can maybe sit.” “But..!” “Not another word, madame Bonacieux. Please, it would be good if you get some more rest.” She sighed and closed her eyes. Aramis was probably right.

The next morning she felt a lot better. Porthos brought her breakfast. He helped her eating it, because she still wasn’t strong enough to sit by her own. She hated to need help for such a stupid thing as eating your breakfast. “Where’s Aramis?” “He’s taking care of d’Artagnan, but I can call him if you prefer to be helped by him? You wouldn’t be the first woman…” “Oh no! No that’s not what I meant, Porthos I am sorry. Please believe me when I say I’m not quite myself this morning.” He laughed. “I can believe that.” “Porthos? How are you and Athos?” “We’re fine, madame. Thank you for your concern.” “Did you… caught some robbers?” It kept quiet for some time. “Unfortunately not, madame.” “That’s a shame. I would have fought them again. Gladly.” Porthos laughed again. His laugh was exactly as you expected to be when you saw him. Hard, rough and very funny. “In this condition? I don’t think that would be a very smart idea.” Constance laughed. Then they heard Aramis. “Porthos, for God’s sake! She’s a married woman!” “Oh hold your tongue! My apologies for my insolent friend.” Constance smiled. “That’s all right. I guess we can say he can’t really help it.” The rest of the day was mostly a day of rest. For Constance and d’Artagnan, but also for the musketeers. They had been up all day and night to see if the robbers were coming back, but everything kept quiet.

The next morning she was able to sit on her own. She still couldn’t walk because of her wound. But d’Artagnan was able to move around a little. So they were finally able to tell each other what happened. The other musketeers got the hint and gave them some privacy. They talked all morning and around noon Aramis came up to them. “Do you agree with riding back to Paris in a few moments? If we leave within an hour we can still make it before the dark.” D’Artagnan and Constance nodded. “I think we can handle that.” “I’m glad to hear that. We can give you time to recover at the musketeer’s headquarter and we can get madame Bonacieux back to her husband.” “I would appreciate that, Aramis.”

The trip back had gone well. Both d’Artagnan and Constance hadn’t had very much pain so they only had to take a break 3 times. Constance sat in front of Aramis on his horse so he could watch her during the ride. But all went well and they delivered her at the Bonacieux house. Monsieur Bonacieux ran out, yelling at the musketeers what they had done to his wife. The musketeers didn’t really know how to answer, but Constance had them covered. “Oh you can keep quiet! They saved me when I was attacked by robbers in the woods. I owe them my life!” Monsieur Bonacieux looked dismayed and the musketeers nearly could hold back their laugh. Porthos made a noise that sounded very much like a giggle. “Now if you could thank them?” “Merci, messieurs. And my apologies for my behaviour.” Aramis smiled at him. “That’s all right, monsieur. We understand you were concerned about your wife. If you allow me to escort her to her bedroom?” He nodded. Aramis lifted Constance from the horse and carried her inside to her bedroom. “Thank you for everything, Aramis. I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t been there…” “It was my pleasure, madame. I felt honoured to fight with such a brave woman.” He left the room, leaving a very happy Constance Bonacieux behind.


End file.
